


Rumor has it

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen Regent is too smart to fall for Taena"s seduction - or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor has it

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- gossip  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_2122] if it's love and we're two birds / of a feather / then the rest is just whatever

 

 

“Say, have you heard of the latest gossip?” Taena asks and flaunts herself on Cersei’s bed.

The Queen Regent watches and smiles amused. “No, please enlighten me.”

“It’s said that Cersei Lannister has a new plaything,” Taena says confidentially.

“Oh, the Seven forbid,” Cersei answers and laughs softly.

“Unbelievable, right?” Taena stretches and shows off her long legs. “I mean, who would believe rumors like that.”

“Exactly,” Cersei agrees and crawls over to the other woman, stroking up one leg of her lover. “Who would believe that I’ve fallen for someone who tries to seduce me so obviously the whole kingdom notices?”

“The Queen Regent is too smart for something like this,” Taena smirks and watches Cersei.

“Of course I am. People who think that smooth olive skin, dark luscius eyes and round perfect breasts are enough to gain my trust are fools.”

Taena closes her eyes and moans as Cersei takes one dark nipple into her mouth and graces her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

“But what about a wanting, wet cunt?” Taena hisses then, takes Cersei’s hand and shoves it between her legs.

“Well, that’s a different matter …” Cersei answers, inserts two fingers into Taena’s already slick hole and starts to fuck her.


End file.
